1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system for eliminating slug flow in gas-liquid flow streams by converting two-phase flow into separate and uniform liquid flow and gas flow prior to conducting further processes.
2. Background
In many fluid handling and fluid treatment processes two phase, that is gas and liquid, flow must be dealt with prior to treatment of one fluid or the other. In the production of oil and gas from subterranean formations, for example, gas-liquid separation systems must often be designed for accomodating periodic slugs of liquid in a flow stream which comprises both liquid and gas. In oil and gas production, separation systems which provide for separation of quantities of gas from a liquid must often be designed to handle relatively large slugs or bubbles of one fluid in the other. This provision dictates unnecessarily large, complicated and expensive separation equipment just to handle periodic slugs of fluid or substantial changes in the ratio of one fluid to the other. Devices known as "slug catchers" must often be provided in oil and gas well gathering and processing systems at substantial extra cost of the systems. Other fluid processing systems wherein slug flow of one fluid in another is unwanted include gas processing plants and systems utilizing turboexpanders and other rotary gas expansion machines.
In view of the foregoing problems in handling two-phase flow from oil and gas wells, as well as other two-phase fluid flow streams, there has been a longfelt need for an effective and uncomplicated separation system which can be interposed between a source of somewhat uncontrolled two-phase flow and conventional phase separation equipment to eliminate the need for complex and oversized separation apparatus. In this regard, the present invention has been developed and is based at least in part on effectively utilizing observed wall attachment phenomena regarding liquid flow which assists in separating gas-liquid slugs, and by taking advantage of the separation characteristics of converting full diameter conduit flow to channel flow in an enlarged manifold, for example. The system has been developed with a view to providing an uncomplicated separation apparatus which reduces or eliminates the tendency for slug flow in a combined gas and liquid flow stream which is being treated for further separation of gas or separation of one liquid from another.